Compass
Compass is the name of one of Groombridge 34b's moons. The moon is one of the few habitable satellites to orbit the gas giant. Only two others have the ability to support Human life: Alejandro, which has subzero temperatures and a harsh climate, as well as Frojila, which is more suited to supporting Earth ecosystems. Compass itself has a moderate population of three million colonists that exist under a single banner. There is technically no nation, but all of them identify with being 'Compassites'. The climate ranges from temperate to warm. The moon never gets excessively hot, but it reaches comfortable numbers quite often. The land is grouped together in one large megacontinent that is simply referred to as 'Compass' and the body of water that surrounds it is known as the Aphrodojas Ocean. Planetary Information It is believed that Compass formed from a clumping method where when Groombridge 34b was created, Compass was likely formed from part of that materials that composed the host world. Compass was likely struck with comets some time in its past which allowed for a large content of moisture to be locked on its surface. Additionally it would have likely picked up some hydrogen and oxygen vapor from its parent world's creation and used it for itself. The fact that it has a core that creates a magnetic field has led scientists to believe that it was once part of a larger body, but it somehow broke apart and formed smaller worldlets from the ashes. The moon's magnetic field protects it from the dangerous radiation that El Monstro puts out, leaving its citizens safe. The world was likely always habitable, which was what made it stand out to Human explorers who made use of it immediately. However, there were high concentrations of ammonia in the atmosphere at first, leading to some small scale terraformation lasting approximately forty years while the air was purified using a seeding method to convert the ammonia to a breathable substance. It is possible though that this process may have killed off microbacterial life that had already called the moon home. In the end, Humans became the primary settlers of the moon. A very small debris field also circles Compass, but it is faint, likely composed of materials that was stolen from El Monstro's own thin ring system. Only on an exceptionally bright day can it be seen with sunlight reflecting off the material. Because it is a moon, Compass is tidally locked to El Monstro, meaning that its year is considered its day. It takes approximately 28.71 hours for Compass to make one rotation around the host planet, which allows for a spectacular view from multiple angles throughout the day. Because of a large amount of water, fishing and water travel is a common way to move around, but Compass has some of the largest mountains in the planetary system, and certainly the largest underwater mountains. Mont Cadullio extends from the bottom of the Aphrodojas for about eight kilometers on all sides. It is possible that it is an underwater volcano that is either dormant or has gone extinct. The citizens of the planet, the Compassites, are an easy-going people that are descended from Hispanic colonists. Their culture borrows heavily from Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, and some French that has worked its way into the mix. They prize family support from both men and women. Compassites stick to their families as they believe that they are the one important resource that can never be replaced by anything. To leave one's family in anger is considered a sort of cardinal sin and ultimate sadness among these folk. Farms are common in the tropics where a variety of fruit, vegetables, and livestock can be raised. Citizens of Compass *Maria Estoban *Gregorio Estoban Trivia *The planet is called Compass because of its magnetic field. Normally for some moons, the compass points to the gas giant, but on this moon, it points to the north pole of the moon, which is a peculiarity for the body. List of Appearances *In Care of an Angel (First Appearance) Category:Locations Category:Moon Category:Planet